


Suboptimal

by xtracheesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, cute fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: Lúcio takes Hana to the festival in town and she tries to win the big pink bunny. Cute short fluff!My stories are better when Rochell016 proofreads them!





	Suboptimal

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sorts based off a skirmish where a friendly Widow said "A perfect ten." and the enemy Lúcio responded "Suboptimal."
> 
> This story if better because of Rochelle016!

“Woah, no way!” Hana runs up to a small concession stand where multiple plush animals and accessories are being sold. She picks up the giant pink bunny and hugs it tightly. When she turns back to Lucio, he’s holding a fedora to his head. 

“I make this look good!” He says, and she laughs. 

“Please don't mess with anything unless you plan to buy it.” A young woman's voice comes from behind the small counter. Hana huffs and sets the bunny back.

“This is the lamest festival ever, Lucio.” She pouts. 

“No, no. Come on! I'll show you a good time.” He grabs her hand and leads her to one of the games across the road. Lucio is a full head taller than her, but it doesn't mean she can't be just as fierce. Small lamps and cute decorations hang from above the shops, connecting with ribbons.

Hana and Lucio had both been able to sneak away from the base and attend the annual festival in town. It’s been a long time since they’ve been able to spend some quality time together. 

Most of the time one or both of them are off fighting for Overwatch or busy catching up on sleep. If it's neither of those things, Hana is livestreaming and Lucio is busy making new music for his fans. Life is hectic.

They walk up to a super soaker stand. There are seats in front of each target, but neither of the agents sit down. Hana grabs her gun and smirks to the man next to her. 

“Ready to get your ass handed to you?” She asks. 

“Psh. I'm not hearing that noise!” Lucio smiles, aiming his own water gun. 

The timer counts down and beeps when it's time for them to shoot. A third water spout joins in next to Lucio. When he looks over to see Widowmaker, he has to do a double take to confirm it's her because she's wearing a bathing suit with a towel wrapped around her waist. 

He turns back to his target and presses his trigger harder, trying to hit it long enough for the balloon on top to pop. It gets super full. He’s so sure it going to pop but it doesn't.Widowmaker’s pops first. Lucio sighs audibly. 

“A perfect ten.” She smiles to the short man beside her, setting the water gun on her shoulder like she does with her sniper.

“Suboptimal.” He shrugs, setting his own fake rifle back in the holster. 

The worker hands Widow a giant bunny, and Hana wines. Lucio looks back to her apologetically. 

“You don't even like stuffed animals!” Hana calls out to the tall blue woman.

She laughs. “You're right, sweetie. But that's not the point.” 

Hana pouts, crossing her arms and turning away. “Let's try something else.” She spots a strength tester from across the way and rushes over. Lucio follows behind with a smile. 

“Think you have what it takes?” The worker asks her, and she scoffs. She picks the hammer up, pulls it behind her head, and slams it down with all of her weight. She rings the bell no problem and the man is about to reward her when someone else steps up to the plate.

“Let me show you how it's done.” Reinhardt lifts the hammer and smashes the strength tester, the bell ringing so hard it breaks off of the stand. Hana’s mouth drops with disbelief. “Ha ha! I’m the ultimate crushing machine!” 

“You're shitting me.” She says. Reinhardt pats her back gently, smiling. 

“It's okay. There is another game you can try instead!” He motions towards the range, where the goal is to shoot as many targets as possible in the slotted time. Jesse looks over his shoulder to the three of them and waves. Hanzo is standing close by but when he turns to them, he mouths “Help me.”

“Oh, fuck no.” Hana says, lifting her hands. 

“Maybe this one.” Reinhardt directs her attention to another exhibit where Pharah and Junkrat are just playing ball. Fareeha uses her rockets to push her up and get a goal, and Junkrat calls out in frustration. 

“I think I know what the girl wants.” A honeyed female voice comes from behind them. They turn to see Sombra with her hair slicked back and holding some flippers. 

Hana puts a hand on her waist. “Yeah?” 

“Definitely. Come on.” Sombra leads Hana and Lucio to the arcade room hidden down the street. As they get closer, Hana smiles.

“Yes!” She says, running through the front doors.

They spot Genji at one of the machines and wave, but he doesn't see any of them in the midst of his gaming. Hana dashes past and to the back where she knows she'll find the old arcade game 'Armada’. She digs through her pocket and fishes out a quarter to shove in the machine. 

She marvels at the opening credits, remembering all the other times she'd played it when she was younger. She fights through each level, winning even though the enemies keep getting tougher, and eventually breaks the highest record on the scoreboard. 

“Is this easy mode?” Hana whispers to herself, proud of her gaming skills.

“Woah! That's totally got to get you a prize.” Lucio smiles. Hana inputs three initials and then quickly runs over to the cashier. He tells her she can get any of the prizes she wants.

“Any of them?” She examines all of the prizes hanging behind the counter. There were fake awards, silly string, stuffed animals, and lots of others but one thing caught her eye. “Is that… a frog?”

The worker rummages past all of the other prizes to grab the green amphibian and hand it to the small Korean woman. Hana smiles so largely as she hugs it and turns to Lucio next to her. She’s jumping with excitement. 

“It's so cute!” She exclaims.

“I thought you liked bunnies?” Lucio asks, putting his hands on his hips.

“I like frogs too.” She winks, and a small blush forms on Lucio’s cheeks.


End file.
